enochianfandomcom-20200214-history
OPARMGT
TFM OPARMGT The Book of OPARMGT Of all the entities I have encountered in this sol system, OPARMGT is the oddest. The more so because he is not a worldspirit. He resides on our moon. I encountered him when trying to contact a possible worldspirit there. He claims to be a son of the sun and an observer assigned to observe the Earth and it inhabitants. Over the past couple of explorations I have come to see him as a vast treasure trove of knowledge, and he is willing to share some with magicians who encounter him. Strictly speaking, 'He' has no gender or even polarity. Yet he appears to me as vaguely manlike, and his voice is low, like that of a man. For the sake of simplicity, I will address him as a male, though other magicians may see him differently. As for his appearance, he looks like a tall being completely covered in a dull silver grey tunic. His hands aren't visible, and his head is covered by a cap and mask of the same silver grey. In one of my first visits, he took of the garments off his head, and I could see his hands. I could only see a whirling mass of tendrils or tentacles of many colors come out of the places where his head and hands should be. It was not scary, because he was showing me something. I was at moment looking at a human-shaped fractal. He therefore is a part of something larger. I figure the same goes for us humans, as we are shaped in the likeness of God. I will quote him verbatim here, with some comments or questions I asked him, marked by an arrow, like this one: > OPARMGT starts dictating a string of words I have come to see as the call of OPARMGT: "Ad vaoan od malpergi grsam maacanu ta veoan, mo ka telpi noosa ta blan. Nusena verlprh od tagsa megresa. Megresa odoni ka fulena maoako, oodena grasa ta comselha ta oodanu. Vlermon buzipa. Eko ta malpergi goho OPARMGT! "Time is observed in space by precessions. From the age of Libra till the age of Aquarius, the coming one, one such as I have observed our troubled little sister. As an emissary of her mother, SDLMQ, I have been doing the last tour for the last 12.00 years. This place, the moon, has always been a desert. Earth is a project; it involves both the humans on it and the planet itself, for all are one. To see the effect of one upon another, explore the aethyrs. They are not initiatory, but revelatory in nature, young god . Some of you on Earth, and some of you are not from this system. Others visit here to gain more experience or to accomplish missions here on Earth. They do assigned duties. (He points to the Earth) What do you see? >I see white superimposed continents, like misty films over the physical ones.> Right. These are layers over the Earth that go elliptically. These heavens are therefore not circular, but elliptical. The aethyrs correspond to regions on Earth ,and they are the dwellings of the Air-spirits. It is a relationship between the Earth and the sun. The Aethyrs go through both the poles of the Earth. It is to get somewhere, not to do something. * So, can you help do something on Earth?> (Emphatically) NO. >But we can talk>. Certainly. There are illusions here one the moon, but facts there on Earth. The tablets all cross the sun, and are partly solar in nature. Partly they are from outside this system. The Great Tablet is but a 2D list of an N-dimensional structure, better expressed as 'tubes'. The Portal tablet gives easy access to all places in this system, especially when from outside the system. The solar system is more egg shaped, and rightly so. This system is coming out of its current stage to reveal its true nature. Believe not even the images passing through your mind. Use the 14th or the 18th call to explore the Earth, and then see for yourself. (I am shown a sigil that looks like the capital letter P. Then he dictates a string of words.) "Vaalcozo da nenta. Gabi ya ara ya manaaneta. Goholsi da netar co mamemaru. Nothon ca nobleso od manlenzu gohoreta ca neelz. Co gotera maana gohoni capilbao ohorela. Camaru no obti madlanzu. Zacar ca zamran, odo cicle quaa; zorge lap zirdo noco Mad, hoath an gablansi Iaida! I have come to see this as a call for using the Gate-tablet, as I come to call the tablet beyond BLRANTA. OPARMGT goes on: "Everything goes on plan. Even as we speak help is coming. (He points to a swarm of interstellar, humongous insects that look like wasps.) 19 are the Pillars of Gladness, and the beginning of manifestation is their destiny . They work in a system. (He shows me a scheme: 3 AL 4 DONPI 7 MAAK 5 NOKIM As I have no experience yet with the AF, I do not know as yet what is meant here.) (see Runars comments below) "Earth used to be an interstellar port, open to contacts, visits, and energies from all corners of this galaxy at least. Until the great civilization of Mu, visualized by you as a technically advanced civilization, caused a tremendous disaster. Mu was a half Earth, half outer worldly civilization from Alpha Centauri. Energy from another sol system flooded the Earth through the AF. This was so much white light for the Earth to bear that She became 'clogged' and shut herself down. What seems like an accident is causing the Earth to evolve steadily and rapidly though with some hiatus in between. >Who caused this accident?> "As said, the people from Mu, half terrestrials and half aliens. Thus, seeing the Earth in peril, the people from Antares and Alpha Centauri sent helpers who dispersed themselves through this sol system. The worldspirits were forced to evolve more quickly to aid the Earth. Additionally, a sevenfold type of energy merged with the fourfold type, as seen on the Gate-tablet. "The reason of the Fall is hybris. To want to see how far the Earth can go. Time became unbalanced and space untrustworthy. Life itself became threatened as the Earth closed itself down to heal. Now it is just being stubborn. She knows that if she wakes up, she must take new responsibilities, as she has definitely evolved. "Those of my race have deemed it worthy to inform others of the Earth's progress. Not that She is important; She is needed. She needs to be healed for all to continue in harmony and to restore the balance. >What about the illumination of the Earth?> "It is already happening. The Earth's inhabitants are the phenomenalization of the Earth's thoughtsphere. Think you that the physical Earth is the real one or the last one? Think again. Think about all dimensions in which the Earth exists as parallel with one another, instead of seeing the physical Earth as the final stage. "As anyone is entitled to its level of heaven, the Man-Gods of Mu chose to reside in the 3rd to the 30st Aethyrs. From here on, their actions have been hampered by 'blind' pantheism from the land of Egypt and mad, deranged christianity. "Realize that the near destruction of the Earth, just like the restauration of the Earth, is not finished. From the outside, the Earth is impure. From here, there are many things that need to be done. "The planets of this sol system have been known by us for a very long time. Jupiter is the wisest, Saturn the oldest. I AM THE MOON. I shall give you in due time something original. (He goes on to show a strange tablet:) (This is the tablet of ZUF= Division of Light Manifested). "As long as I observe the Earth, I haven't seen it change. She is as beautiful as ever. The Earth is awake since 1911. (I see a red eye round the Earth). ?What about the Enochian letters? " Its powers should never be underestimated. With it, you can accomplish anything. Your intelligence is non-local. You are like Hadit, and Hadit is OSELENAI. "Everything in this sol system obeys the fourfold model; other system have more complicated models. Earth has a fourfold axis, the four Pylons. Energizing them stabilizes your motoric faculties and yourself. As you are tied to the Earth, always take care to balance it once in a while with Pujas and a general healing opus using the energies of the Earth. See yourself connected with the Earth through an umbilical cord. (He dictates another string of words:) "Eran toleneki, zoranu ka tolenpe ka torenanu. Ma tosilha na nereku zoblong. Cormi donsolhi. Torenau cam ca blen. Corinne zoldanu calemnia. Tobo Pir. (I can't say anything about these words. Its meaning is unknown) "You are not the first to come here, and you certainly will not be the last. Remember therefore that you prepare yourself for the task at hand. Forget not who you are. The rest is a memento that will instantaneously make you remember who you are and in what position you find yourself in. Using these calls, as always, bring you to Real Memory, and can and will have permanent effects, oftentimes unpleasant. "Calling me is no offense or a problem, as I can guide you to your proper place. You deserve to be where you should be. ( I see myself now as a king or a movie director sitting on a large chair or throne, and "directing" my life on Earth.) "You have heard enough. Now go and do something. No more stories from me". I do not completely believe all that I have received from OPARMGT, and it is a healthy practice to remain sceptic, but in this case, one can clearly distinguish things. It is much too easy to assume that the words OPARMGT dictated are Enochian. Though some words are in it, I prefer to see it as 'barbarous words' intended to make a change in consciousness. In that, it succeeds wonderfully. What most interests me is the brief history he describes of the Earth. Whether or not it is due to wrongful use of the AF is beside the point. The thing is that the Earth in a way got abused and as a result she has matured greatly. Though certain things in this text are difficult even for me to believe, there is a core I should not think lightly of, as it seems to be fairly consistent with things other people, and even BABALON the earthspirit herself, tells.